Places to Trade
by booboobegone
Summary: Klaroline body swap. It's a fun romp, will be several chapters, so, read and review.


**So, here it is.**

 **My first multi-chapter Klaroline. It's a body swap gone right and can we wait to see how Klaus does with make-up? :)**

Back to being a Baby Vamp

He let her go as the dark fell like a black velvet curtain over the trees, effectively ending what was the best day of his horribly long life. He knew that he had to of course, let her leave him, the promise barely several hours old when he knew he couldn't break the thing and the memory of her skin still sweetened his lips enough that he kept darting his tongue out in the hopes that he'd find her pale warm skin not far way.

But she was gone now and he had a long drive ahead of him.

A long drive and a war to finish.

But his eyes still looked after her in the dark and he heard her moving lightly over the leaves and he smiled. He sent his voice after her and heard her gasp.

"See you soon my love."

It was as close as he'd ever come to an admission of true feelings for her and after the hours they'd just spent lost in each other, it was one he now felt comfortable giving voice to; /both/ of them revealing things neither of them had ever been able or ready to reveal before. And Caroline's whispers that this wasn't goodbye made his hybrid heart soar. Love. It flung you up and then dropped you fast, but this high, this high was one that had lasted for years and he was loathe to let it end this way.

But for now, for now it had to pause.

He had a kingdom to take and a city to run.

The car eats the miles and he thinks of bringing her to New Orleans when he has it under his control again and he pictures her at his side; his queen at last.

He plans to draw it once he's home.

These thoughts occupy his mind as the road ribbons into the dark and he remembers and relives each moment of her, of them wrapped together and the pleasure that sings through his veins still as he relives the first fevered coupling and the last slow taking and he sighs.

He was alone in the vehicle so he felt he could indulge in his own private fantasies in peace and no one would know. He also lamented the issue back in New Orleans and the lack of the "loophole" and his subsequent temper tantrum that saw the one night stand wolf banished to the bayou to live amongst her people. No lap of luxury for her and her lying ways. He should have known she'd be complacent in this scheme to keep him in check, keep him muzzled as it were so that he would help the witches take back their homes.

Far be it for souls to simply /ask/ for what they wanted and allow a body to respond in kind. No, they had to force his hand with a complicated lie that saw many of their number dead and even more changed into vampires. Klaus was not forgiving and he found it rather charitable to even let the she-wolf live.

That's what he tried to tell Elijah who /still/ wouldn't look him in the eye.

Klaus simply thought it was because he was getting his precious suits dirty each night he came home from the bayou; but really it was a small price to pay considering Klaus's penchant for silver daggers and coffins for a few years should his siblings displease him the way Elijah had by taking the lying wolf's side.

He rather wished he could dagger the little wolf bitch but beggars couldn't be choosers and he had to content himself with the knowledge that this punishment was enough. No money, no lap of luxury, and no family other than her pack, he just hoped she didn't stab any of them in the back to the point that they ended up killing her; not that he actually cared but he'd hate to see his brother hurt should she be taken from him.

So he drove and he remembered and though a weird languor takes him as he nears Louisiana he thinks nothing more of it and chalks it up to the events of the past twenty four hours catching up with him. He barely makes it to the compound, barely manages to get his clothes off and into his bed where he finally sleeps with the scents of Caroline surrounding him; though he should worry that even the smell of her house seems to be surrounding him too. (he'd been in her house a lot so maybe he was just remembering that.)

Sunlight pricks his closed eyes and he wonders dimly how the hell he forgot to close his curtains and then sort of remembers that his room doesn't face east at all and he should never be wondering about his drapes.

The groan coming from his throat as the smell of all things Caroline assaults him far more vividly than when he'd experienced her in the flesh is a few octaves higher and more melodic than he is used to and while his frame shoots up and his eyes open on a room that /is not his/ he notes that the hands gripping long blonde tresses are also not his though he is sure, he is sure that he must be dreaming.

The well manicured fingers that grip and pinch the pale perfect skin covering his smooth right thigh look too familiar and feel ten times more so. He ought to know how those same fingers felt as they had traversed an entirely different torso in a more reverent series of touches, a torso he was no longer in actual possession of, and instead he now yelped as the pain indicated the reality of his situation and the high pitched and feminine moan knocked it home.

He was in Caroline's body.

His eyes take in her room, take in the bright light, take in the sounds and the smells and he cocks his head as the pipes make a weird sound and the water in the loo down the hall comes on.

Her mother.

Christ. Christ this was bad. And instead of feeling all foggy like he did when he was passengering in Tyler's body, he felt every inch the apex predator in her body, like he had total control here and as a small test, he swung his long coltish legs (oh how good they had felt wrapping his hips last night, his shoulders, and his head at one point while he lapped...) he moaned and it was her voice he heard because it was her body he was in and now, now there was a low down clenching that sent waves of muted pleasure throughout his whole body and a gathering sticky wetness that he was instantly aware of between his thighs. This was both alarming and pleasurable and he moved into the adjoining loo to investigate this development further.

Did women really have so much going on with their bodies and if so how did they manage such intense reactions from the bombardment of outside stimuli?

For example, the sensations caused by the heavy sway of his breasts and the sensations caused by the soft cotton of his sleep tank across his nipples as he moved her body across the room and finding that both feelings further dampened the opening between his legs caused another feminine sound to issue from his throat and he needs to take a deep breath and think how to control this. He catches sight of his host body in the mirror over the sink and he stops, examining his visage and his frame, which is really hers and his notes his hands, her hands caressing curves he'd spent hours memorizing the night before with an entirely different set of hands and now the sweeping touches he is enacting are creating sensations within /him/ and he's moaning softly, feeling what these soft touches are doing lower down in his body.

"Gods..." Her voice, his words and he smiles, his smirk on her face and he closes his eyes and hesitates only a second, maybe two before he delves his fingers downward to the apex of those long coltish legs and he teases those exploring fingers past wet lower lips and into his dripping sticky channel. He removes his fingers and brings them up to look at the fluids collected there.

It's his seed.

Pride swells in his chest that she would simply go to sleep with the memory of him dripping from her tight wet heat, would go to sleep remembering him that way as he filled her all those times. He makes to perhaps ease the ache of this arousal by recreating some of those sounds she made while he occupies her body when her phone rings and he whines.

Checking the screen he notes that it's him calling her and he has a feeling he knows where the real Caroline found herself upon awakening and this provides a sense of relief and foreboding all at once. The phone is at his ear in a second and his raspy accented tones filled with her inflections and euphemisms makes him smile and he speaks when she stops to take a breath.

"So, you're upset because you awoke with, I'm sorry what did you call it love? Oh yes, "a raging boner" and it won't go away?"

He grins and purrs in her voice.

"We could meet up and I could help you there sweetheart, last night was not enough to sate my desire for you..."

He held the phone away from his ear then as Caroline manages to manipulate his vocal cords into a quite admirable screech of both indignant denial and female approval. He appreciates the precariousness of this situation and he is experiencing a rather high level of trepidation given that his senses in her body are far more muted than his and he is now quite vulnerable.

Which he growls at.

And Caroline laughs at.

"Y'know Klaus that didn't sound like the big bad hybrid growl /at all/."

"I just realised love, did anyone other than you know I was in town? Matt perhaps?"

The silence stretches and he hears her biting his nails and he chuckles.

"Love, don't abuse my body whilst you're in it by butchering my nails with my teeth."

"Rebekah didn't tell anyone you came with her."

He stops for a second and says softly.

"Well, this was an unexpected side effect of some larger scheme, so, tell me Caroline, just how far a reach do these traveller blokes have and what do I need to know?"

The story is not that long and when Caroline is done, Klaus is more than ready to begin trying to get his body back. But first they have to figure out how to do that without raising suspicion. Should anyone get wind of Klaus in Caroline's body there will be no hesitation in coming to kill him. True death could be had with a simple wood stake and Klaus, even as self serving as he mostly was, didn't want to lose Caroline either; or rather her body. (this duality was beginning to give him a headache and he made a displeased sound.)

"Okay, so we have to act like we are each other. Shouldn't be too hard right? I mean, I can just growl and swagger around and threaten death and destruction until I can get out of here." How she managed to make a joke like that at a time like this makes him chuckle and he tsks in her sweet voice.

"That isn't all I do and you know it love. I suppose you'll have to try to remember how I truly am and what things I truly say in order to get out of my home without alerting my family to this predicament, else-wise they won't let you go and may lock you up until you come to your senses. Just like I need to be able to pass for you here amongst all your little friends."

His lip curls as he thinks of the doppelvamp and her brooding Salvatores. Plus the witch. They'd think it was his fault and would probably do the same things to him that he'd just outlined to Caroline. Not a good outcome at all if they wished this debacle reversed.

"Great. Well, I am a drama major, so I'll just channel you and try to get out of here. Where should we meet?"

Klaus thinks for a minute and hears Caroline's mother call out, " See you later sweetie!" to which he replies in his best imitation of her.

"Stay safe sheriff!"

Liz chuckles and mutters something about crazy daughters and heads out.

His voice gasps over the line.

"How did you know I say that to her when she leaves?"

"Easy love, I stalked you remember?"

There is another long silence and he can hear Elijah, faintly mind because her hearing isn't as sharp as his, yet, and then he hears his accented tone, the exact one he's used on Elijah a thousand times a thousand times and he has no clue how she would even know the inflection inherent in this particular address.

" _Niklaus, why must you parade about in naught but your skin always?"_

"You're in my room Elijah, why would you even deign to ask such a thing hmmm? Is privacy not something you care about when it is you bursting in on /me/?"

Klaus thinks he might choke, that's how eerily accurate she sounded, how perfectly she delivered his modulation and inflection and how quickly Elijah huffed and left the room. Klaus purred once more.

"You, love, are a fearsome creature, and well done." He made some sound of feminine appreciation as he continued in her melodic timbre. "I've got this desperate ache between these silken thighs, however will I manage to get through the day without taking care of it, hmm?"

He chuckled to the sound of his own voice spluttering and cursing as he hung up the phone, stripping to his new skin and sashaying into the shower where he immediately avails himself of her soft curves and quivering wet insides more than once before he exits the moist confines of the loo. After having satisfied his hunger for her from his memories of last night alone, for the time being, it was quite a different experience partaking of her from her actual perspective. He also wondered if Caroline had engaged in similar activities and vowed to ask her about it when next he spoke to her, if only to hear her try to deny it while choking on her embarrassment.

Might as well have fun while they could right?

Except, once he was dressed and facing Caroline's vanity, he felt the first real stabbings of fear leave him trembling. Literally hundreds of multi-coloured bottles and pots littered the table, and as his eyes skittered over the neatly arranged items, he noted, with a keening sound of relief, that there were several brushes in a little jar.

Perfect.

Except, to which items did he apply with the brushes and how in the devil did he know where to even start?

And when did so many tiny bottles and jars manage to terrify the original hybrid?

Right now, that's when.

He should have stalked her more when she was actually /using/ this stuff so he had some idea but as it was, all he could do was scream out, rather loudly,

"FFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!"


End file.
